Blood in the Jungle
by silvergryphon06
Summary: The jungle of Belsavis offered the perfect environment for a man like him, for a woman like her. And this mission may very well prove to be the catalyst that sets them both off. One-shot!


_**A/N: S**_**ince there wasn't any Pierce fics that I could find, I decided to write my own. Please leave a review at the door, especially if you enjoy the story or if you have some constructive criticism to offer! I'd like to write more Pierce, if enough people express an interest. Otherwise, they're staying on my computer for personal viewing only *insert evil cackle here*. **

**Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a gremlin.**

**Warning: This is a lemony one-shot! If you don't like, please use the little back button at the top of your screen, otherwise, enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

"I could build a hut on this feckin' planet," Pierce muttered with a toothy grin, thrusting his arm forward to bat aside thick foliage.

Belsavis had quickly shown its appeal in his eyes, the constant threats of ambush, the republic's dogs at every turn, and the scent of gore that seemed to have even seeped into the soil. For a man such as him, it was a backwater paradise.

He shifted his grip on the shotgun, his leather armor creaking softly at the motion. Rolling his massive shoulders, he angled his head, peering through the dense jungle fauna. The silence was almost eerie, not even the constant cacophony of gunfire able to pierce the nearly impenetrable vegetation.

"It would be a constant construction project," the woman just behind him remarked dryly, brushing past him as he stood on alert.

"Hmm, practical, that," he murmured in reply, his dark eyes dropping to observe the exposed curve of her lower spine with a smirk, "Of course, there are other locales that can hold a man's interest."

And hold his interest, she did. She was everything a Sith Lord should be, in his opinion; capable in combat, military-minded and blatant in her disregard of any rules except her own. The choices she had made while he was in her service had reflected a mind that was complex…and conniving. She never hesitated, whether it was to deal out mercy or execution. She possessed a knowledge of herself that was absolute and seemed to have little that weighed on her. It was an assurance that was enviable.

Of course, he thought as he fell in behind her and his gaze roving, the perks of watching her six left little to be desired either. Compared to her, he was a giant, towering, the top of her head barely coming to his shoulder. That fact didn't keep him from appreciating her curvaceous figure. Lean muscle flexed beneath honey-dusted skin and scars of varying length and width were sprinkled across the flesh he could see, evidence of her prowess in battle. Strangely though, he saw little evidence of her use of the dark side of the Force. Pierce was no expert, he could admit that with ease, but it left him with something to chew on, so to speak. Anyone who had risen to the rank of the Wrath, much less Lord, that he was aware of were almost gruesomely marked by their usage of the blacker arts. It was a puzzle, however, that he didn't really care to solve.

She was who she was and as long as she served the Empire, and allowed him some time to sow chaos, then little else mattered.

She halted, raising a clenched fist and he was brought up short. Glancing over her shoulder, she gestured ahead of them and he bent down so that he could follow the tip of her pointing finger, momentarily distracted by her scent when he inhaled. Gods, she smelled like power; power and woman and it was as intoxicating as three shots of juma juice.

Perhaps he should have been harsher with himself for being so easily sidetracked, but, for one, he was not a man of discipline, by any stretch of the imagination. For another, both of them were highly trained killers, one of whom was a Force user, and this was hardly a mission that demanded warriors of their caliber, so what was the cause for concern?

Then there was the fact that danger in every shape and form excited him, made his blood quicken, his senses sharpen. Was it any wonder that, coupled with the close proximity of an attractive woman, he found himself aroused?

He focused his gaze forward and noted the decrepit shell of a bunker, rust and leaves obscuring much of its surface from view. The scent of carrion was heavy on the wind, corpses of man and beast alike rotting just outside an entrance that resembled a gaping wound in the earth. She sensed it as well; menace hung thick in the atmosphere, his nostrils flaring as he breathed it in, causing his pulse to accelerate.

There was a tension in the air and a flick of his eyes in her direction showed it in the bunching of the muscles along the column of her neck. If he had dared, he would have turned and brushed his tongue across the inviting line, just beneath the delicate shell of her ear.

Pierce almost gave into the urge, his fingers flexing on the stock of the shotgun as the image of her reaction flashed in his mind's eye. Would the fingers of her gloved hand slide up his leather encased thigh, ghosting across his body, as a part of him hoped? Or perhaps she would simply slam the Force into him, erupting into a fight that he had been itching for since he had first laid eyes on her, back on Taris. Who would be the victor?

Either scenario was tempting, the brief fantasies thickening his manhood in the ever constricting confines of his uniform. Shifting his weight in an attempt to ease the discomfort, he nodded.

"That'll be where them Republic dogs have holed up, I reckon, Mi'Lord," he said quietly, his voice a low rumble.

She turned her head towards him, her arms braced between two slender tree trunks as he hunched over her shoulder. Her lips almost touched his jaw, the warm fan of her breath against his skin sending a throb of heat through his length.

"How many stun grenades?" she asked, her eyes fixed on their target.

He pondered the question.

"Probably forty or so men, plus droids…three, four, tops, Mi'lord."

She nodded minutely, her bottom lip disappearing between white, even teeth and his eyes zeroed in on the action, nearly groaning out loud. He wanted to sip its fullness, nip it with his own teeth until he tasted copper mingling with the flavor he knew would be uniquely hers. Bloody hell, if this keeps up, he was going to pin her to one of these trees, missions and rank be damned.

"It'll be enough."

He gave her a wickedly feral grin.

"And take all the fun out of it."

Her expression reflected mild amusement as she brought her gaze to his, tilting her head back slightly to make eye contact.

"Only for you, Lieutenant, and that's if you can't keep up."

He could have sworn she had purred that challenge, her lips curving into a smirk as she stepped away from him, her hips swaying naturally as she moved around the tree, fingers trailing against the rough bark, and towards the bunker.

Blood was roaring in his ears, rushing south as he grinned, watching her retreating backside with rapt attention and trotting forward to catch up.

When he reached her side, she was picking her way through the decaying carcasses. A large salamander lay on its side, carrion flies buzzing thickly around it. Halting a moment, the Emperor's Wrath held her hand out, hovering over the lizard's scaly abdomen. Her brow furrowed, slim brows drawing together as she concentrated.

"Fresh kill," she murmured, her voice barely audible, the foliage seeming to dampen the reach of sound even in the small clearing, "The salamanders must have attacked in a wave…odd behavior."

Pierce noted the twitch at the corner of her lips and he tilted his head towards her, his eyes sweeping the area.

"Jedi work?"

She shook her head and lowered her hand.

"Sith. There is a touch of darkness lingering around the beast. Someone knew we were coming."

His grin didn't falter.

"Just makes it more interestin', Mi'lord, is all."

She returned the smile, her eyes glittering.

"Indeed," she replied softly, moving past him but not before her shoulder bumped against the middle of his broad back, the warmth of her body discernible clear through his uniform and sending a bolt of heat down his spine.

He kept pace with her, shortening his stride as they moved forward, their footsteps silenced by the thick jungle carpeting. Pierce noted the tense set of her shoulders, the tight manner in which she held her hands at her sides, as if the palms burned to draw the sabers hooked to her belt. One hilt bumped against her thigh, drawing his attention to the shapely limb. He traced it with his dark eyes appreciatively, then snapped them back up as they approached the bunker entrance.

A metal ramp descended down into a dimly lit corridor, wide and sharply angled. Vines had crept down into the underground structure, various wall consoles flashing colored lights, creating a surreal environment. With a silent hand signal, she directed him to the left and he obeyed, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She moved fluidly, melding into the foliage that covered the walls as if she were a part of them. One arm was held up, her hand brushing against the leaves while the other hovered near her hip. Her fingers gestured as they moved, and the sound of metallic clicking reached his ears, letting him know that she was knocking out the motion sensors that the soldiers had placed. Several hallways snaked off as they moved deeper into the complex, but she ignored them, leading Pierce to conclude that she was using the Force as a kind of compass, leading them towards their targets.

A light blew, sparks raining down with white, fluorescent glass and he raised his arm to protect his eyes. When he lowered it, the corridor was black around them, swallowing them in darkness, though it was lit both in front and behind. Just ahead, perhaps seventy yards, was a large doorway.

He felt a presence behind him and he spun, shotgun raised.

It was only the threat of the shot being heard that stopped his finger from squeezing. A hand gripped his arm and he dropped the weapon down, recognizing the figure and letting out the breath he had been holding.

She leaned close to him and he caught her scent again.

"They're ahead of us, in scattered groups. They're not expecting another attack since the sensors are out."

He nodded, bending down to whisper in her ear, grinning when he felt the smallest shiver chase down her body as he pressed close enough for her to hear him.

"Nice bit of work, that, Mi'lord, worthy of ole Quinn, but now you're gonna see how a real soldier moves."

The glint in her eye suggested that she caught the underlying meaning of his words. She stood on her tiptoes.

"I look forward to it," she replied quietly, her lips ghosting against his ear before disappearing into the shadows.

Pierce moved forward, stopping at the doorway and peering around the lip of the entrance. She had been completely accurate, soldiers hunched over tables, playing cards or sacked out in the row of bunks on the far end of the large, cavernous room. Few of them appeared armed and most seemed entirely relaxed. He smirked, adrenaline pumping through his system and he reached into a pouch on his belt. Pulling out a stim, he plunged the needle into his thigh, barely feeling the sting before tossing the empty syringe to the floor.

Strength flooded his limbs, and he shifted as endorphins rushed, settling his weight against the metal wall.

"Well, here goes," he muttered.

Taking a breath, he released catches on his belt and tossed three grenades in rapid succession. Flashes burst in all directions and he threw himself from the wall with a shout, shotgun blasting. Men stumbled around, blinded, stunned, and yelling as bursts of gunfire exploded. Pierce strode forward, twisting his upper body to fire at the clusters of men too confused to separate. Bodies fell, the wounded and the dead as Pierce heard twin hums ignite to his right.

A blur of red rushed past him and he paused in his firing, captivated as she somersaulted into the fray, lightsabers blazing furiously. The crimson blades sliced through armor as if it was nonexistent, the sabers arcing as she spun on her heel. Shaking his head with a low laugh, he steadily worked his way forward, the pump action clicking as he unloaded into a line of advancing droids.

Sensing danger to his immediate left, he whirled, reaching out with his free hand and shoving the barrel of the gun into the abdomen of an unfortunate soldier. He squeezed the trigger, the blast of shrapnel and blood erupting from the man's back, his features freezing in an expression of pain and horror. Blood sprayed Pierce, serving to increase the frenzy that engulfed him. With a mighty heave, he lifted the corpse and tossed it towards the two soldiers charging towards him. The body's force knocked them back and Pierce ripped off another grenade, throwing it and laughing as the explosion rocked the structure, rock and metal showering down.

Another light burst from impact as the Sith screamed, the poor sod closest to her torn to pieces from the force of the sound waves. Movement caught his eye behind her.

"Mi'Lord!"

She simply grinned at him, her features wild and…breathtaking, he admitted, as she backflipped smoothly, finding her feet on the slick metallic armor of the large droid lumbering towards her, its gun arms smoking. She plunged both blades into the head with a flourish, leaping off as it sparked and sizzled. She rolled and hopped to her feet, immediately launching towards the last of the defenders of the bunker.

He blasted the shotgun, confidently that she would easily deflect any stray shot. The scent in the air was acrid, sharp, as the last man collapsed to his knees, panting. Without hesitation, she lowered her blade in a clean swipe, the decapitation swift and merciful, in its way.

His chest was heaving, fighting to come down from the chemicals that were still pumping through his system. She extinguished the lightsabers, returning them to their place on her hips and his eyes were drawn to the motion, which hardly helped slow his heart rate. She turned to him, glancing coolly around the room.

"Dead?"

"Yes, Mi'lord."

She nodded and moved away, heading towards the large computer at the very rear of the space. He followed, dark gaze watching the curve of her spine as she braced her feet, her fingers flying over the keys.

"Their cameras are still intact," she observed, almost to herself, lifting her head and placing her weight on her hands, palms flat against the console.

The pose brought her shapely rear to his attention and he admired it a moment, the heat from the stim mixing with the arousal that had been simmering in his blood all day.

"It is as I thought," she murmured, straightening as she tapped a slender finger against the contours of her lips, "Another Sith is operating on Belsavis, perhaps an escapee. Hmm…strange."

Pierce barely heard her, his attention elsewhere. She turned to him, a question clearly about to be asked, but he hardly cared, tossing his shotgun and his gloves to the console. A growl escaped past his lips and he leaned towards her, his large hands gripping her upper arms and yanking her to him, her body molded flush against his. Interest and amusement lit in her eyes.

Before she could say anything, his mouth crushed down onto hers. He had to admit, part of the allure had been the danger and he was bloody lucky she had allowed it.

She tasted just like she smelled; like blood, death, ozone, and something else that he didn't have the mind to place. His lips devoured hers, one of his hands sliding up her spine to cradle the back of her head as she returned his kiss with equal fervor, while the other found the curve of her waist, his thumb brushing over the soft flesh. Her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him closer as she nibbled at his lower lip lightly with her teeth. The action made him groan, his fingers flexing into the curve of her hip and making her gasp. He took advantage of her parted lips, sweeping his tongue into the honeyed cavern of her mouth.

She made a sound and his grip on her tightened as she met his tongue with hers, boldly sucking on it, making him groan again. He retreated from her mouth to take a breath of air and she followed, sealing their lips again in another searing melding of mouths. As her fingers played at the thick, dark hair at the nape of his neck, his hand at her hip began to knead gently, smoothing its way around to firmly squeeze her rear.

They parted for air again, but he dove back down, a willing prisoner to his body's demands. Her lips were addictive, their heat seeming to seep into him, sending bolts of fire straight to his groin.

Her hands roved from his hair, down his shoulders, seeking and finally finding the zipper of his uniform as he tore his lips from hers to nip sharply along her jaw, licking at the coppery tang that stained her skin. As she smoothly slid the metal down his broad chest, towards his thick belt, Pierce pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste the soft skin and making her head tip back. Her hum of approval pleased him, as did her bare hands exploring the muscles cording his torso. Idly, he wondered when she had discarded the gloves, then decided that it didn't really matter as her fingertips danced across his abdomen.

She ran her nails lightly across the flesh of his stomach, angling her head to capture his earlobe roughly between her teeth simultaneously.

"Gods, woman," he muttered, finding her mouth again with his briefly before moving his lips down the column of her throat, the coarseness of his beard scraping her skin.

Her chuckle of amusement turned into a soft gasp when his large hand slid down the material that covered her thigh, down to her knee and lifting it to wrap around his narrow hip. Then his wandering palm was gliding along the smooth leather of her leg, seeking the clasp or zipper that would lead him to his goal. His mouth had found hers once again, their tongues warring for dominance of the kiss when she unexpectedly made a wiggling, hopping motion, wrapping her other leg around him.

His hands immediately cupped her butt, holding her up against the console as her arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep her balance. With a nimbleness he was finding a whole new appreciation for, she rocked her hips, feeling the bulge in the front of his pants press intimately against the warmth of her center. The contact made them both moan and he ground his hardness against her, the friction skating through his blood, heightening his desire.

She undulated her hips again, a spear of heat lancing through him, making his head spin faster. He leaned in against her, anchoring her in place and freeing his hands to roam as they wished. No longer seemingly overly concerned with not falling, she managed to slide her hands up his chest sensuously, pushing the thick leather material from his massive shoulders. His hands were busily unzipping the small vest-like material that covered her upper body, then was whispering over the flesh of her abdomen, curving around her torso, pressing them closer together as his lips assaulted hers again and again.

She shifted against him when his fingers finally unhooked the clasp, slipping the leather from her, enormously pleased that she wore nothing beneath. When he cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her pebbled nipples, she gasped and he smirked heatedly at her.

She ran her fingernails down his chest, making him shudder, then groan as her fingers wedged between their tightly molded bodies to cup him through the confines of his pants. Deviously, she ran her thumbnail over the length of him, making his hips buck against her hand helplessly.

"Impressive, Lieutenant," she murmured, stroking him in a hard steady rhythm, his length thickening as he growled.

The last thread of control snapped, because with a jerk of his large hand, he ripped down the zipper of her leather trews, stepping back long enough to pull them down her long, gorgeous legs, dropping them to the ground. Then he hoisted her up, bring his knee up under her bum to help him balance her weight and perch her securely on the console. His mouth dove to the revealed globes of her breasts, licking a hot, wet trail over one's slope, her back arching in reaction. When he captured one candy pink bud between his lips and suckled, she let out her own growl, making his length throb.

Her hands braced behind her, to keep herself upright as he switched his attentions to the other nipple, one of his hands lifting to roll the recently abandoned one between his thumb and forefinger. Her hips jerked when she felt his free hand slid up the soft flesh of her inner thigh, his knuckles sliding up the damp folds that were hidden just behind the thin fabric of her silken undergarment before he gripped the material, ripping it from her.

His lips moved upwards, nibbling along the flesh of her collarbone until he met her lips again, giving her a long, deep kiss.

"Say it," he muttered against her mouth, emboldened by her responses.

"Pierce," she breathed, allowing the momentary reversal of power.

There was little use for words after that as her hands snaked back down to the front of his pants, making swift work of the belt buckle and zipper, tugging them down and she slipped the last vestiges of his uniform down his hips, leaving them both naked. Teasingly, she ran her nails lightly just around the straining length that pressed insistently against her belly when he came closer.

Pierce hissed out a breath, grabbing her hands and pulling them up to drape them over his shoulders, sipping at her lower lip. She rubbed her upper body against his, softly moaning at the sensation of his lightly furred chest teasing the tips of her breasts. They parted to breathe and she watched him with, dark, hungry eyes as he wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft, rubbing the head against her moist center.

She moaned against his mouth, her kisses becoming rough, demanding, her nails digging into his shoulders, a pain that he welcomed.

He guided himself towards her center, sheathing his length inside her in a single, swift stroke. She was tight, unbelievably tight, and he gritted his teeth, his body's need fighting his will to keep still, to allow her to adjust to him.

Then she was peppering his jaw, his cheeks, with featherlight brushes of her lips and he pulled back, his hand stroking the curve of her lower spine while the other gripped her hip. He thrust back into her, slowly, pushing inch by inch until he was once more buried to the hilt with a low groan. Her slick folds engulfed him in their heat as he pulled back again, his strokes becoming more sure with each passing moment. His mouth trailed down the curve of her jaw as he began to move in earnest.

The world spun away as their bodies found a natural rhythm. Ripples built hotly low in his belly, like a stone had been dropped and the effects of its passage rolled through his body, tightening both his gut and his balls. Her inner walls tightened around his length, ripping mutual, harsh sounds from their throats, her mouth finding his in the dimly light backroom, his tongue mimicking the motion of his hips. With a shudder, the wave she had been riding crested, tossing her beneath it as she breathed out his name again and again as he rode out her peak with her.

He thrust a few more times erratically as he followed her over the edge with a low shout, muffled as he buried his face in her hair, his free hand cradling her head instinctually against him.

Sweat drenched them and he pulled his hips back from her, bracing his hands on either side of her hips. Humming in what he could only assume was approval, she leaned towards him, pressing soft kisses against his lips and he returned them, lingering euphoria tempering the usual gruffness of his personality. As his heartbeat finally, achingly slowed, he straightened, offering his hand as she hopped down from the console.

As he started putting his uniform back into place against his body he eyed her, his manhood twitching when she bent down to retrieve her leather pants. Even as drained as he was, he felt that, given a bit of time, he could go again. She seemed to suspect the same thing, her eyes glittering as she tossed him a smirk over her shoulder.

"You'll be accompanying me more often on such missions, Lieutenant."

He returned the look, his toothy grin sharp as the dried blood on his cheek cracked with the motion.

"As you wish, Mi'lord."


End file.
